Telecommunication and data communications are an important part of everyday life. Examples of telecommunications systems are telephone systems, telegraph systems, radio broadcast systems, television systems, and mobile telephone systems.
Examples of telecommunication and date communication systems that are evolving, are wireless communications systems. An example of a wireless communication system is a mobile telephone system. In a mobile telephone system, users can communicate using a mobile telephone. A mobile telephone is a radio device that operates similar to a conventional wire-line telephone. A user can dial a telephone number in their mobile telephone and they will be connected with a telephone associated with the dialed number. Additionally, mobile (mobile) systems are adapted to transmit data as well.
Emergency rescue personnel (e.g. firemen, policemen, and paramedics) often use telecommunication systems in the process of saving lives. It is important for the different rescue personnel to communicate with each other. If a rescuer is unable to communicate with other rescuers during a rescue, human lives may be unnecessarily lost. For example, if a fire fighter is fighting a fire in a tall building and he is unable to communicate with his colleagues that he/she needs backup, that fire fighter's life may be in danger and he may be prevented from saving victims lives because he is unable to communicate his need for backup.
There are several reasons why a radio-based telecommunications system may fail. Of course, there is a desire to reduce the failure rate in communication systems so that rescuers can maintain communication with their colleagues. Further, there is an overall desire to improve telecommunication systems so that people with mobile telephones can communicate freely in a variety of locations.